


One of those

by volna (seductrce)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, rooftop chillin, sparkly bits of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are those moments in life when time stands still. Time stands still and you look around and you try to understand how you wound up in that situation, if only a few months ago you would‘ve laughed angrily at the prospect of what was happening right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS OTP BATTLE IS OVER!
> 
> Still not over the fact that AoKaga placed 2nd with over 300 entries!! So proud of everybody and especially happy to have met so many new people on twitter bc of this! Love all of you!! 
> 
> Ok, so this one wasn't a big success in the battle but I really feel a connection with this piece so I thought I'd post it here… it will be one of two or three I will actually repost from the OTP Battle bc the rest was just ugh.
> 
> As always, have fun reading!

There are those moments in life when time stands still. Time stands still and you look around and you try to understand how you wound up in that situation, if only a few months ago you would‘ve laughed angrily at the prospect of what was happening right now. 

 

Time stands still and you send a silent blissful prayer to whatever Gods may be up there, thanking them for letting you make those right decisions that led here. 

Kagami Taiga had one of those moments on a warm afternoon in late May. The sun was already setting, so it wasn‘t really afternoon anymore, evening was probably more fitting, but the warm light was still illuminating the rooftop of Seirin High. 

The golden rays were touching everything in sight, including a certain darkhaired male sitting next to him. 

Aomine Daiki was shaking with laughter. His hands were resting behind him, serving as support, his legs were crossed infront, the sun‘s light was hitting his face full on, making the dark skin glow amber. 

The sound of Aomine laughing conjured up a feeling in Kagami‘s chest, one that had become familiar over the last few weeks. He was sitting with his back propped up against the surrounding fence and let his head fall back against the flexible meshes, gropping his shirt underneath his open uniform jacket. 

Kagami wasn‘t sure what exactly had changed, but ever since that one time on the court six weeks ago his heart was having problems doing its job whenever Kagami heard Aomine laugh. 

The feeling was unpleasant, a sting he had to rub away and yet Kagami found himself craving the pain because it meant he would see that smile again, see the gleam of white teeth and that wrinkle above the long nose and he would hear that sound of pure joy and watch the heaving of that toned chest as Aomine was trying to catch a breath.

Kagami had already forgotten what exactly he had said that made Aomine laugh but the trigger didn‘t seem important in the face of the result. 

Aomine leaned forward, wiping actual tears out of the corners of his eyes. „Ahhh, Kagami, where the hell is my water? I feel dehydrated like one of those fake plants my mom makes me have in my room. Gosh, my stomach hurts from all the laughing…“ Aomine giggled again, making Kagami groan inwardly at the sound, and gropped around for his bag. Retrieving a gigantic bottle of water, Aomine unscrewed it and was just about to take a sip but then paused. 

After a few seconds of staring into each other’s eyes Kagami raised an eyebrow at him and Aomine just shrugged before downing a good few ounces of liquid. 

He then held out the open bottle to Kagami, tilting it slightly to indicate the offer. Kagami took it willingly, thankful for any distraction from the single droplet of water that had been running down Aomine‘s exposed neck while drinking, glistening like a diamond in the evening light.

„You know,“ Aomine said, leaning back on his hands again and sighing, closing his eyes against the sun. „I really like it up here. We should totally make this our thing. Touou‘s rooftop is not really this…“ He waved a hand around, trying to grasp what exactly he wanted to say, but Kagami had a feeling he knew what Aomine meant. 

They had been coming up here for the last week or so after their daily one-on-one‘s, just the two of them, as everybody else got bored watching them play after the first few times. Tossing their bags aside, they were just sitting around enjoying the last rays of warmth before heading home together.

They weren‘t always silent, but they were peaceful moments, a promise he couldn‘t quite put into words, and Kagami had to admit that he was almost looking forward to these few minutes more than their actual game.

Something about being with Aomine like this, without the stress of competition pulling on his every nerve, was relaxing, in a way he couldn‘t relax with anybody else. It was a bit awkward at first, but after a while they started talking and by now Kagami felt like he knew Aomine not for half a year but for his whole life already. They had shared jokes and stories and secrets and silence and none of it was uncomfortable and everything about it felt right. 

Kagami lowered the water bottle and stretched out his hand, open palm up. 

Aomine let the cap fall into it, his long fingers resting for a split second against the skin of Kagami‘s hand. 

They looked up simultaneously and for some reason Kagami blushed. 

He screwed the cap back on quickly and handed the bottle over to Aomine. 

„Thanks“, the latter murmured, finally averting his gaze.

„I think that‘s a good idea.“ Kagami then said. Aomine looked up in confusion. „What are you talking about?“ 

„Making this our thing. I think that‘s a good idea.“

„Yeah“, Aomine breathed. „Me, too.“

A few silent seconds passed. Then a dark skinned hand stretched out and took Kagami by surprise. 

„Stay still.“, Aomine whispered and Kagami‘s body went rigid. Slowly, long fingers brushed the bangs out of his eyes, softly gliding down his face when finished. 

Kagami exhaled heavily when the fingers lost contact with his skin (he missed the feeling already) and noticed he hadn‘t breathed at all just now. He also noticed something else. 

Kagami Taiga‘s heart hadn‘t beaten this fast in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time and reading this!
> 
> I don't know why but I really like the idea of them falling in love ever so slowly (I am a little bit of a sucker for long build tbh)
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments/point out errors as always! xx


End file.
